


Money is the Root of All Evil 万恶之源，钱钱钱

by alucard1771



Category: The Grand Budapest Hotel (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucard1771/pseuds/alucard1771
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗概：</p><p>  “没必要这么大惊小怪的。”古斯塔夫哄劝着，操进德米特里·戴斯高夫塔克西斯体内的动作也多了几分力道。</p><p>  “该-该死的闭嘴！”德米特里忿忿地吼着，听起来却更像一声，呃，哀号。不过至少，古斯塔夫会体面地无视这一点的。他只是垂下脑袋，把脸埋进德米特里的肩窝，热烈地印下一串亲吻。噢，这个死基佬。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Money is the Root of All Evil 万恶之源，钱钱钱

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Money is the Root of All Evil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498936) by [courtneybgood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtneybgood/pseuds/courtneybgood). 



> 作者前言：没有古斯塔夫/德米特里的肉！所以窝自割腿肉了。我脑补的是场景是：古斯塔夫继承了D夫人全部的财产而德米特里几乎一无所得。后者不得已成了大饭店的“常住居民”，明明很喜欢古斯塔夫，但又嫌弃这么想的自己*.*
> 
> 警告：有恐同言论；OOC可能，一篇有点“脏兮兮”的肉www，不喜勿下拉哟~

** Money is the Root of All Evil 万恶之源，钱钱钱 **

by courtneybgood

 

Rating:NC-17【作者居然说是T，玩儿我呢？！？！

Fandom:The Grand Budapest Hotel 布达佩斯大饭店 (2014)

Relationship:M. Gustave/Dmitri Desgoffe-und-Taxis【古斯塔夫X德米特里【遗产组

原地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/1498936

授权：有，见原文评论

 

〜〜〜

 

  “没必要这么大惊小怪。”古斯塔夫哄劝着，往操进德米特里·戴斯高夫塔克西斯体内的动作添了几分力道。

  “该-该死的-闭嘴！”德米特里忿忿地吼着，听起来却更像一声，呃，哀号。不过至少，古斯塔夫会体面地无视这一点的。他只是垂下脑袋，把脸埋进德米特里肩窝，噼里啪啦印下一串热吻。噢，这个死基佬。

  当然了，这可是山穷水尽走投无路的情况。那老婊子，居然把每分钱都给了一个小小的礼宾员——那可是他的钱！——就因为那家伙床上功夫了得。德米特里呻吟出声——噢，当然是因为恼火——又把脑袋扭向旁边，一头扎进华贵的枕套。当然，他的表现在这整件操蛋事里算不上＂糟糕＂，但也没好到哪里去：他不得不把整个家业拱手送人——噢操，操，操他妈的那家伙现在在干吗？——他感到身体被抬高了一点，而就在他能再次开口抱怨前，古斯塔夫换了个新角度又插了进来——德米特里一声惊叫，匆匆把脑袋埋回枕头，试图堵住所有可能脱口而出的示弱声响。好吧，对方的脑子想必塞满了凶残的鸡奸技巧。只有这样才说得通：德米特里是被人操纵，受了诱骗，才被坑进了这个邪恶的世界——

 

  ＂亲爱的，你真是太羞涩了，＂古斯塔夫爱怜地叹息着，解放出自己的性器，把德米特里轻轻翻成仰躺的姿势。德米特里突然觉得自己太瘦——他绝不可能这么轻。古斯塔夫俯身对他温柔地笑着。德米特里的眼睛眯成了一条愤怒的细线。他试着自然地拿手盖住自己的脸。

  “我才不羞涩，老同性恋！”他咆哮起来，“我不需要你恶心的甜言蜜语！”古斯塔夫惊讶地眨眨眼，继而愉快地大笑起来。

  “甜言蜜语？我只是关心你的舒适罢了，德米特里，我还没开始真正的——”古斯塔夫露齿而笑——“真正的甜言蜜语哪！这么说可真是可爱！我总是低估你的伶牙俐齿。”德米特里被这全然的嘲弄惊呆了，只能阴沉着脸移开身子，仓促地拿手整理自己乱掉的头发。这家伙怎么敢？他只是为了钱，古斯塔夫从他这里盗走的钱，才做这个的。这是他纯粹的勇气来源。真他妈的难以置信，这个。。。服务员！哦看在上帝的份上，这个礼宾员，居然如此轻视他。他很想开口一吐为快，可所有的声音只能用来颤抖地呻吟。古斯塔夫居然趁他不注意挤进他的双腿间，还用嘴裹住了德米特里的性器。真是迷人。他的双手紧张地绞拧着埃及棉的布料，该死的这可真恶心，但是。。。但是——他总算处在掌控的位置了！他可是个大男人！可不是什么老娘娘腔！就着这个姿势，他大可对这个可悲的基佬宣布，谁才是老大—— 

  “噢-噢，操，求你——”他呜咽着，在古斯塔夫舔弄性器顶端时紧紧闭上眼睛。那家伙在嘴里含着根东西的时候居然还能微笑，像个熟练的职业口交运动员。这太荒唐，德米特里简直快昏死过去了。

  古斯塔夫吐出那东西，哼了声：“好极了，你终于有点礼貌了。”然后向上起身，用双唇封住德米特里的口。德米特里生气地吼起来，一把推开了他，急促地喘息着。

  “别他妈亲我，操！”他吼着，听起来几乎快要飙泪。他才不会真的飙泪，即使他会。那也纯粹是因为愤怒，“我可不想尝到我自己的屌味，上帝啊！”

  古斯塔夫缓慢地抬起眉毛。“你就是喜欢这么粗鲁，对不对？”

  “你才是低俗的那个！”德米特里气急败坏地说着，试图拖着身子向后退去。可是床头板困住了他。古斯塔夫撅着嘴，大大伸开双臂。

  “好吧。如果接吻冒犯了你，我不会再做。”古斯塔夫严肃认真地保证着，紧紧抱着德米特里。怀里的人手脚长得可笑，细微地扭动着，“但我得说，你根本不知道那会让你错过什么。”德米特里翻着白眼，在古斯塔夫摆弄自己坐上大腿时很不开心地蠕动着。他不想在做爱时看着这个老娘娘腔的脸，一点儿也不。古斯塔夫高高兴兴地把手伸向赭色床头柜，取来一个装着润滑油的玫瑰色玻璃小瓶。德米特里畏缩了。

  “我不-不需要这狗屎玩意儿，赶紧完事就好。”他发着牢骚，双腿在古斯塔夫的腰侧分开。蒙受的耻辱已经太多，他巴不得速战速决，根本不想忍受古斯塔夫更多的温柔前戏。

  “说什么胡话。”古斯塔夫温柔地低语着，皱起眉头调侃般地表达着不赞同——他简直就是个怪物。“我绝不会让床伴感到任何不适。现在，谁来抹它？你，还是我？”德米特里的脸气成了紫红色，他赶紧看向别处。

  “操。你。”

  “好极了。”古斯塔夫优雅地同意了，将两指伸入瓶中，让它们蘸满润滑剂滑入德米特里体内。德米特里深深皱眉，发出痉挛般断断续续的喘息，不停地躲避着。他的前额低垂着抵上古斯塔夫的肩窝，只因这是唯一可以藏住脸的地方。那才不是因为他在害羞，也不是因为古斯塔夫喋喋不休的胡话。他只是不想看见古斯塔夫那张自鸣得意的脸。他觉得自己正被温柔地打开着，一切都简直温柔到恶心，温柔到恼火。象征性的，他第一次被人温柔对待，居然是被古斯塔夫·H先生给上了。对方终于退出了手指。德米特里长长呼出一口无意识屏住的气，听天由命地继续拿前额抵着古斯塔夫的肩。

  “你准备好了吗，亲爱的？”古斯塔夫唱歌似的说着，抱住德米特里的腿根，对准了入口。德米特里打着抖，拒绝回应。他只是飞快地点了点头。古斯塔夫吻了吻他的发，一口气进入了德米特里，发出一声带着呻吟的愉悦叹息。德米特里大声地骂着娘，细长的手指一下子紧紧攀附住古斯塔夫的肩。古斯塔夫的身躯烫得令人疯狂，在他下方坚实而可靠。这只是没法抑制的生理反应，和德米特里的感情才没瓜葛。

  “其实，你可以配合着帮点忙。”古斯塔夫呼着气，声音尖锐，气喘吁吁。德米特里蹙额俯视着他，双唇微张，随古斯塔夫每一次抽插泄露着细小的喘息。

  “你在说什-什么？”他嘶嘶地说着，用力贴住对方来躲避古斯塔夫操弄着他的样子：对方眼神温柔，双颊微红。这样子真的很恶心。糟糕透顶。

  “虽然你不是最重的，但你可以也用上点力气。到了一定年纪，这姿势可不算容易。”他抱起德米特里又放下，这让最后几个词变成了一声细小的快乐呻吟。

  “啊-啊，妈的，操-什么？我才，我才不会像你那些上-上了年纪的-噢-金发小鸟一样骑-噢-骑你！”他的声音因为愤怒而拔高。把自己降格成一个普通娼妓极其可耻，可耻到使他一有这个念头就颤抖着呻吟不止。古斯塔夫轻轻地笑了。

  “没必要竖起全身的刺，德米特里！尽情享受乐趣！”像是为了证明这话，他在向上捣入的同时按下德米特里瘦骨嶙峋的臀骨。德米特里的呼吸瞬间乱套，思绪也飞去了不知何处，跟别提任何节奏和理性了。这流氓太清楚自己的行径了，妈的。这般折磨有持续了一会，德米特里尽全力阻止着射精的冲动。在这之前，他其实没怎么和人做过爱。他总是忙着耍手段，花钱以及愤怒地瞪着别人。所以他要是艰难地试图保持自制，那一定得怪他缺乏这方面的经验，而不是因为古斯塔夫的任何魅力。当然，这就是德米特里发现自己在对方肩窝里呜咽的原因了。那家伙浑身散发着L’Air de Panache古龙水的气味，带着某种难以形容的华丽感，像是木材、皮革和花香的混合。德米特里张口，偷偷地想要尝尝那味道。古斯塔夫咯咯笑了起来。

  “我亲爱的，除却你的暴躁，你看起来优美极了。看来你对自身的魅力尚且一无所知。”他把手探入两人之间，开始随抽插的节奏套弄德米特里的性器。

  德米特里试着拿话吼回去，却只能发出更多的喘息呻吟。“别，别说那些鬼话！”唇角淌下一丝唾液的细线，他不假思索地拿嘴唇扫过古斯塔夫的脖颈。古斯塔夫呼着气抬起眉毛，停下了上下摆弄德米特里的动作。德米特里抱怨着，无意间自己动起来继续抽插的节奏，在古斯塔夫的性器上毫无体面地操干自己。古斯塔夫很高兴，朝后靠上了床头板。

  “亲爱的，我只说真话！你看起来可爱极了，简直美不胜收！”

  “操，”德米特里低语着，从古斯塔夫肩头放开一只手来向下伸去，打开古斯塔夫的手来握住自己的性器，“操。我要——”

  “我知道。”古斯塔夫纵容地说，“好极了，继续吧。”

  德米特里射了出来，倒向古斯塔夫温暖的胸膛，脸皱成了一团，依然骂个不休。“操，操，操你，我恨你-啊——”他大声喘息着，直到在对方身上浑身颤抖地叫出声来。着了魔似的，古斯塔夫抓住德米特里的胳膊稳住了他，看着他一脸“痛苦”地喘息。完事后，德米特里抹掉额头的汗水，赶紧从古斯塔夫身上爬下来，咳嗽着，努力做着深呼吸。那种阴沉沉的表情已经开始重回他滑稽的小胡子底下。古斯塔夫微笑着，慵懒地套弄起自己的性器，显然非常乐在其中。

  “哦上帝啊，滚开！”德米特里低声说着，瞥向古斯塔夫越动越快的手，看到他从底部自下而上地挤压着，熟练地动着手腕。古斯塔夫笑着，伴着一声惊讶的喘息射了出来，整个人收缩了片刻。德米特里眨了眨眼，带着些许恐惧一直看着，直到突然移开了眼。他给那老混球一点喘息的时间，随后转过来厉声说道：“那么现在，我要那些已经正当地属于‘我’的钱，谢谢。”古斯塔夫还在喘气，有些困惑地靠上床头。

  “你想要点零花钱？尽管开口。我很乐意支持我的朋友。”

  德米特里火冒三丈。“我们-我们才不是朋友，老头子！还有，‘尽管开口’？！你他妈什么意思？！操你！”

  “哦我亲爱的，至少给我点时间恢复。你瞧，我可没你那么年轻了。”

  德米特里一定，一定会花光他所有的钱。一定会花在古斯塔夫最讨厌的东西上。他一定会彻底榨干这个讨厌的饭店，让这家伙身无分文——

  “好吧。十分钟后，再来一次。”他嘟囔着。

 

 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> 【德米特里就是个傲娇深柜！谁会一上来就管一个和自己妈妈瞎搞的外人叫“死基佬死基佬/candy-ass/little fruit/FAGGOT”啊嘻嘻嘻嘻=w=


End file.
